Susan: the fallen guardian
by PunkAngel101
Summary: You guys probably heard of fallen angel, but what about if W.i.t.c.h group added a plural in the word, this is the life and ending of Susan Coleman, The fallen guardian and the doom to Kandraka, for her mistakes, and love.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew in many directions. It felt calming at the time. No screaming, no protest, no worries. My flow, where I can be myself. I walk my own path. I stopped in mid air, hearing something strange at the distance. Not the smoothing calming air, but something distance, something gliding through the air.

"Who are you!!!" I shouted, I was scared for the first time, cause I knew this thing wasn't human, But all i heard was it coming faster at me.

I felt my heart pounding hard. Every beat it when , the gliding air made the same rhythm, it was making me, it was just at typical weak game of cat and mouse to it. Because it knew what I was, even though I don't know myself. I notice the gliding sound stop. Is it over, did it give up, those were the question that came to my mind. I was looking behind the whole time that I wasn't looking at my front, I left my guard down, and a shadow cover over me.

"Vete at ti misma, un ángel, y una guardián patética." It said.

I look up seeing the sharp metallic that was shining through the sun, going straight at me. I tried getting away but instead I only made the sword come contact with my back, then my screams surround my peace that just became my nightmare.

-------------------------

I open my eyes, well it was more like they snap open them self's. My breath was heavy. Even sweat was running down my face. I felt weak. I got out of the sheet that twisted all over me. My balance wasn't perfect, but it was a start. (Take it one step at a time.) I told myself. Till I finally reach the bathroom. I grunted at the mirror, my reflection, it something I never like, I'm not ugly, so I been told, cause my best friend Sam loves to dress me up. But I just don't like what I see, a girl trying to act like everything okay. But today my reflection wasn't tell me this, it was not the best sight, bags under my eyes, sweat still visible, and bed head. All the symptoms of a nightmare.

I grab my brown locks of short mid-length of hair in frustration, but mid way only, cause the pain was crushing through my back. The same place it, plug that sword at me. I toke my top off, only my bra stayed. I look at my back with help of the mirror. Noting, no visible mark no noting but the pain still remained. I though the best for this was a hot bath. So I got started.

My body had goose bumps, all around. Till they met with the beauty of water, it felt good. The pain only sting now, it didn't feel bad at all. I still felt pain of leaving my home, leaving my friend, living everything behind and coming here, Hearth field, if the name stupid, I don't know what is. I hate the destruction they made and without them know how I will affect me. They didn't even but me in it, only the spoil brat of my sister, but not me, I'm just the first child, the one who is suppose to take care of her, tell her from right and wrong. The maid in the house, sure there my parent's but they don't care, they never been there for me. Soccer, period, and many more stuff.

I turn the water off. The pain was completely gone, noting but a clean, pure me. I walk to the mirror and brush my teeth it only 5:35 am School, my first day starts at 7:00. I have plenty of time. I started to walk away when something caught my eye's color, black, green, and even blue. A image in my bad, A tattoo. When did this happen!!!! Only the image of two wings of some sought laid permanently in my back, it was a beautiful, with color, and illustrated. But how did that get there. Only 10 min ago there was noting. What is going on here!

------------------------------------------

Well this is many the first part, but just tell me if it good,

OH and for any of you that don't know Spanish here the translation.

Translation" look at your self an Angel, and a guardian, pathetic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is the Fix up of the Second chapter, I coming up will #3, but I just barely came back from a trip In MX, so hold up. And Thank to Lisa Morningstar. A fan and the best helper in me spelling grammar problem. So give her props people *cheers*.Once again. Chapter 3 is coming up. I would like a favor to reader (that's you guys) and you love Naruto please read my other story "Sorry I'm not perfect." Cause right now I can't tell if it good or no good, but I will tell you that the other half coming out juicy

-------------------

I still couldn't believe any of this was real. I still felt the familiar  
burning pain. Sure, I never had a tattoo done before, but some of my friends  
told me it hurts in the beginning. Still, I was in my room and it was not like  
I was sleepwalking or something… OH, MY GOD, what if I DID sleepwalk!  
Ok, that might sound delusional but it was the only explanation I had,  
Yep, I was probably sleepwalking in that weird dream.. Right, that sound good  
enough to me. Then again, if I was sleepwalking and walked into a tattoo shop,  
how did I tell them to get me this? And don't they need a signature form my  
parents or something? Ok, not good.. Not good at all. If my mom sees this  
she'll freak.

I looked at the clock. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, cause now it's  
saying 6:50.

''Ow crap, I'm late for school! I'll deal with this thing  
later.''

I ran out of the bathroom and back to my natural environment, also known as  
my room. I speeded to the moving boxes that were lined up in 3 piles. Shirts  
were first in line, next pants and last shoes.

I turned them all over on the floor and grabbed whatever I could. Some old  
black sneakers, purple shirt with ink stains as graphics, and some worn out  
jeans. My hair was the next problem and I really didn't have any time to  
fight with it today. I sought out a rubber band and within seconds I have a  
ponytail. I ran down the stairs, to see my sister had already left.

''Mom, where is Emi?'' I shouted to my mother from the kitchen. She  
was late for work, much like I was late for school. She works in a company, I  
don't really want to know about it. All I know is that I'm stuck in this  
hellhole because of her job.

''She already left, she meet some nice girl that took her to  
school''  
(Isn't that like her?)

''Are you late as well?'' She asked.  
''Looks like it, bye!'' I shouted as I ran out of my so called house,  
and into the place I would like to call stupid. Heaterfield.

The run to school wasn't all that long to be honest. I really wasn't  
worried anymore, the tattoo happened.. There was nothing I could do about it,  
except for keeping it hidden en waiting for a miracle to happen. The wind was  
blowing hard today, but that wasn't my concern. The further I moved, the  
move the feeling someone was following me crept up to me. I looked up at the  
sky, and there it was. A crow, his black eyes lurking at me.

''Leave me alone!'' I shouted as I ran to the direction of my new  
school. It being the only place the monster wouldn't be able to get me. I  
was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice a single tear rolling  
down my cheek. When I reached the gates the crow was out of sight, I just  
hoped it would stay gone and with that in my I entered the gates of  
Sheffield.

''Great, I'm late, and lost! Can this day get any wor…' Before I  
could finish my sentence, someone crashed into me and paper was flying around  
me.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'' I pleaded, jumping up and down trying  
to catch the papers that were flying all over the place. I got them all except  
for one, which would I would have gotten to, if someone hadn't beaten me to  
the punch. Annoyed I looked up, and met the gaze of two green eyes behind a  
pair of glasses.  
I took a moment to look at this person. Blond spiky hair, sparkling eyes, a  
heart warming smile.. Why was my heart trying to escape my body trough my  
trout? Me being and air head, I notice his smile turn to a frown. (Maybe it  
was because I was staring at him, instead of listening.)

''I'm sorry, what?'' I said, feeling the heat coming to my cheeks.  
This never happened before,.. I heard a smooth laugh, I looked up from my  
shoes to see him chuckle at me. By now if I wasn't actin so weird, I would  
have knocked anyone who was making fun of me silly.  
"I said, are you okay?"

''Me? I'm fine.. Sorry for bumping into you, I'm acting like a total  
air head. Not that I am one, I'n not stupid or anything, and I should really  
stop talking now.'' I heard myself say, biting my lip in an attempt to  
stop the incontrollable nonsense that was leaving my mouth.

"

''Naw, I like hearing you talk.'' He suddenly said, his responds  
taking me totally by surprise.  
"REALLY!" I shouted, then the blush came back to haunt my face, cause I  
just screamed really loud.  
"Yea, but I've never seen you here in Sheffield, are you new?"  
"Yep, names Susan Coleman, just move from New York."  
"Nice to meet you, names Joel Wright. Need any help?"

I was about to deny his offer, till I remember I didn't know where Mr.  
Collins history class was. As he took me there. I only figure out some stuff,  
like he's a bass player, and a surfer. Ok I have a crush. Maybe Heather field isn't so bad.

--------------------

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo. Sorry I toke long in doing this I actually lost it and had to do it like 2 time cause my computer hates me ,plus I'm looking for some help one spell checking I'm getting someone to help me again sorry it toke long, P.s. and for those who are waiting on my naruto story it coming up today ot tommarow probably tommarow but that all bye..

_Susan POV_

Mr. Colen Class, what can a say he's the main definition of boring in a dictionary. No better yet he makes it the worst meaning in the dictionary especially since he want to be hip with the class.

"All right Peeps were goanna round up to Lewis and Clark expedition, word."

(Oh please, someone shoot me!) I said in my head, this is the new meaning or boredom and suffering. But like any other student here in his class, I paid no attention at all, my mind was too caught up in something more important: DOODLES! :D

The pen followed a graceful move all over the paper as if it was gliding. It was in my own mind it was beautiful. But that not what troubled me there still other stuff that clouded my mind, as in how the hell did that tattoo get on my back. That the million dollar question, and what with this entire nightmare? That's been happening ever since I got here. Something I defiantly not right here.

"What was the main purpose of the expedition?"

There was silent in the room, And I wasn't really the smartest one to know the answer, so I wouldn't care.

"Miss Clomen."

"Colemen? "

"Colemen!"

"What!" I shouted messing up on my drawing of batman (crap T.T it took me an hr.)I looked up and to my surprise Mr. Colen was staring at me with anger, and everyone look at me as if I had two head , Great being the new girl wasn't any more fun, now I'm a be labeled bi- polar. I just stared at Mr. Colen as he fake a cough to get everyone attention.

"Now that we have your attention Miss. Clomen mind telling me what did Lewis and Clark purchase during the expedition?"

Once again I'm in the situation I least want in life, but since someone in the heavens like watching me in misery, I guess this isn't new. I been in this situation 3 times and it not one of my favorite because -

1. If I get the answer correct out of some miracle I'll be labeled as a smart ass for now reason and,

2. I could get the answer wrong and be labeled the most stupid girl in the world and that something I really don't want.

"U..uu.u..uu.m….mmm?"

"Were waiting ..." Said Mr. Colen, as he smiled through my misery. I tried thinking but noting came to mind, I'm not the smartest peanut in the class you know but I do know some stuff, except when I'm in the spot light I get tongue tied or how some ppl prefer to say stage fright. I wish in my mind someone help me, and the next thing that happen not only help me but scared me.

("The Louisiana purchase" someone said)

I turned around to see who spoke, all I saw was confuse ppl looking at me, so there no help.

"U..mmm The Louisiana Purchase?" I said ducking my head in shameThink it was a mistake answering. I rather be called a smart ass then a stupid ass, or maybe no ass at all. Mr. Colen had a surprise look on his face then presided on the lesson ignoring me since I think, I got the answer right.

(Thank you) I said in my though.

(" Your Welcome!" said a voice) That when I freaked out and ran out to the girl's bathroom. Today not total bum just things are getting weirder and weirder.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I toke a hell lot time to but this in. well don't be made here it is.

-----------------Chapter 4-----------------------

I splash my face in water many times now, kept thinking I'm still in bed and this is all a bad dream, meaning Joel was a dream too. Come on there is no way , I would meet a totally nice and cute guy like that. My face started heating up once more, as I splash my face with the cold liquid.

**(So you think Joel Wright is cute.)** the voice said. I felt my face heat up, and glared at my reflection, it was more that I want to glare at something so I glared at my head.

" Look voice, or what ever you are, stop messing in my head, that is total invasion of privacy!" I shouted receiving weird looks from some of the girls that came into the bathroom. I paid to attention to them cause I was piss at the moment. Too many things are happening, it scaring me now.

**( I'm not invading anything, you're who's thought are rumbling in my brain, and it's Taranee for you information.)**

I gave a confuse look coming down as I when to grab a paper towel, drying my soak face up.

" How is that even possible, there no way people can read mind, it just unnatural." I said to the voice. This is unnatural, well everything since the move her been unnatural, the tattoo, and now the voice , I mean Taranee speaking to me in my mind.

**(Look I been doing this for like 2 years, there not much I can tell you, but I know someone who can help.)**

This I funny now, I'm taking advice from a voice, what's next a male model gonna ask me .

"Why should I trust you?" I said. My knuckles turn white, as the paper in my hand was curling, throwing it at the mirror , and Running out of the bathroom. As soon as I saw the crowd of people, the voice stop. Cause there were too many people in the room. _I guess I figure out how to stop Taranee babbling_, I thought to myself. Walking into the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

The room was filled, walking into the room there a big line in the food court. I sigh, walking to the back of the line. Mentally slapping my forehead for forgetting my money. There was a tap on my shoulder, as I turn my face resembled the color of a tomato.

" Hi….., Joel." I said, facing him with a smile, my heart beating high. He smiled back as he grab my hand, that just made me want to melt, this is the first I felt this other then when I was 6. Pulling me out of the line, I didn't say anything, but I want to protest cause I wanted my lunch. My mouth denied as it kept shut.

" The food not edibal here." He said laughing, I gave a curious look as we went to a small table, there were 3 guys and 2 girl. Once he let my hand go, the warm left , placing my hand over the other. I felt like I had no control over myself, that my hand want to snatch Joel hand back, just to feel the warmth. What's wrong with me. I felt the stares of the people on the table.

" Guys this is Susan Coleman, Susan this is Will, Matt, Haylin, Nigel, Caleb, and Andrew."

I waved hi at them, then the Haylin girl hug me, I look confuse but hug back."Susan you can sit next to Will and me." She said dragging me in between. I just blink in confusion, I mean this was all going so fast. Then a bag of chip landed in front of me with a Fanta drink. Joel smiled as he pointed out the food that was in a guys tray, trying to crawl away from him. My I stuck my tonuge out in disgust.

"Was that food actually crawing?" I ask.

They laugh at me, as an inside joke, that I had no idea about.

"what?"

Matt was the first to talk, he was actually quiet handsome, he had the whole band boy next door look. "Yes, noting in here been edible since Haylin grandma left." I look at Haylin, she wore a cute head band with her long hair in loss pigtails that just dangled in the wind. She look cute as her outfit was colorful, she seem full of life." My grandma works in a Chines restaurant, so she decided to work here a couple of days, everyone enjoyed her cooking."

"Then why she quit?" Haylin gave me a look, but it wasn't meant for me more like I was for Will, just smiled. ( should I lie.) I look around for the noise. Noting but will looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Will ask, she seem like comfortable person, like a girl that just goes with the flow, as she wore, A long green sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, sort of my style too. I just laugh scratching my head. "I just keep thinking someone talking to me in my head, it noting."

The whole table started laughing, well the boys, Haylin and Will just gave blink, I chuckled a bit. Opening my bag of chips and drinking my Fanta drink, The flavor wasn't the same.

_I could really go for a Moutain dew right about now?_

(you like Mountain dew, me too!) I look at Haylin, her face held an astonish look, but so did mine.

_Did you just?_

She nodded, Will got up from the table. " Why don't we show Susan around, Haylin?" I eyed them.

"Great idea, Will!" Haylin shouted grabbing a hold on my shoulder, Will suddenly did the same, as they drag me off my sit, and out of the Cafeteria.

Apparently I wasn't the only one confuse, The guys just started at us, not knowing what was going on.

"Boy, chick are complicated." Andrew said. Drinking his , his blonde hair getting in his face, and he quickly blew it away. Nigel nodded in respond, as he was looking around for someone.

Joel drank is Fanta as he look at Will and Haylin, dragging Susan away.

"Well maybe just the girls we know." He said.

* * *

As they ran ignoring my protest. I was still in there tight grip. I had no idea what was going one, by the fact, till I just let them take me away, Haylin got her cell, talking to someone.

"Yea will meet you there, alright bye!" she said hanging up.

"What is going on here?" I shouted, kinda pissed of in the mature, they just toke me away from Joel, he probably thinking I'm weird now.I grumbled, as we came to a stop, out of school. Why the hell are we even out of school. The big golden dragon Caught my sight, as the restaurant name was called "The Silver Dragon". But what was ontop of the Dragon, scared me the most. The black crow from before, it eye's piercing on me. I switch the table on both Haylin and Will, as I was the one draging them now and literally jump in to the Chines Restaurant, both Will and Haylin, sore from the fall, as they were sitting in the ground aiding them self. I just look through one of the windows seeing the bird fly away. I sigh in relief._God I'm sighting the who day , it so annoying now_. When turning turn I saw Will and Haylin looking at me.

"Sorry about that I just had the feeling someone following us." I said looking back, but kept walking toward them. Will had a serious look, as she walk to the window looking outside. Haylin came over to me.

(**Susan can you hear me**) The voice in my head sounded a lot like Haylin, as I look at Haylin, she held her mouth shut. No words coming out of mouth. I nodded knowing she was talking to me in her mind.

(**What about me**)this time the voice sounded like will, and just like Haylin her mouth was shut, I was surprise by this. Will then pointed at the crowd of people enjoying there food in the restaurant.

(**Can you hear them?)**Will's voice said. Noting. Only the sound of the birds chirping from outside, as there are may people talking but I heard noting in my head, not a single thought.

"No , I can only hear you two, and this girl name Taranee"

"You can hear Taranee too!" Haylin shouted caught a cast of people to follow the noise, there attention on us. Haylin covered her mouth, as she Said sorry, then the audience lose interest in us, and minded there business.

"Maybe we should talk to your Grandma, Hay hay." Will said , walking behind Haylin to the back of the kitchen. I stayed in my place. _Everything going to be different now, isn't it?_I said to my self, knowing Will and Haylin. Change is bad, I though memeories flowed to my head, it brings pain.


End file.
